The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0035’.
‘CIDZ0035’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has yellow-orange colored, daisy-spoon type inflorescences, vigorous growth habit and an 8 week flowering response time.
‘CIDZ0035’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Syngold Emporia’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,436. ‘CIDZ0035’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar, growing in pots under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla., in March 2009. The parent cultivar ‘Syngold Emporia’ has golden colored inflorescences, slightly longer foliage length, somewhat darker petioles and shorter peduncles compared to ‘CIDZ0035’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0035’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2009 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.